The Ways of a Haunted Paradise
The Ways of a Haunted Paradise is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of the season as well the forty eighth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Haunted Street district of Firiham. Plot After agreeing to the messing from Aarav Masters, on New Years Day, the team made it to Heyivy manor and managed to get in and they chose to investigate any lead they needed. They, however, soon found a letter addressed to them, saying that there had been a murder in the wood. They quickly went to the writer of the letter, Ruby Walks, to confirmed the crime had taken place and she told them that a teacher, called Arthur Woodings, didn't come back when he was meant to and she went to look and found Arthur's body. She took them up to the crime scene and found the body of Arthur, implied. They thanked Ruby and started investigation and found out that a man, George Doctored, had been up in the woods and that Energy Wizard, Aarav Masters, was watching to see when they would arrive, but knew near to nothing about what was going on. After getting the results from the lab, they started recapping before being interrupted by an angry George, holding Alex very tightly and, with a gun to his head, requesting the team to answer why Arthur's students were STILL on his land and refused to move. After some quick talking to George, George didn't believe a single word they said, at that point, George was thrown away from Alex, Aarav was using his energy powers and told the team to run, which they did. They started asking the mayor's son, Alex Warmice, questions about what he was doing there, he revealed that it was something to do with his father, and them wanted the "crazy" Georgians. They ran into a cave and soon found enough information to make Goth student, Ray Goodsmith, a suspect. They questioned her and then recapped, before a scream from one of the team members, Taylor Peace, alerted them that something was wrong. They quickly ran to Taylor, only to learn that a cat had jumped on him. Expaei told Taylor to be more careful next time and NOT to mess around, Taylor apologies and Expaei and the player carried on investigating, until they found enough evidence to arrest George Doctored for the murder of Arthur Woodings George was busy writing something when the team found him and began to question him about the murder of the teacher. George just laughed and thought it was a joke, before trying to run the other way, where Taylor, Tyana and Harper were. George then sat down and said that the stupid man didn't understand the dangers of living in a Georgian era and George has to protect his honour from the man's "fiddling". He explained that Arthur always tried to explain that the Georgian era had gone, but George tried to shut him up, explaining how Arthur was putting everyone in serious danger, explaining that the manor was time-locked because a threat of dangerous magic... and if the time locked broke, EVERYONE would die and George wouldn't let it happen. He didn't care if Arthur died, it was because he saved many others from the victim's dangerous mistakes, threatening to destroy the time lock and the people in the time lock. George then grabbed a knife and slit his own neck, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and he fell to the floor, lifeless and bloody, leaving the team shocked about what just happened that the killer carried out their own death sentence. After seeing the death of George, the team walked back into the manor house, to see a king, King Alfred XI, talking to their chief about the ghost orb. They ask to talk to him and the king agreed, before the team's lab chief, Taylor Peace, wished to speak to the player about a problem. The team first talked to Taylor about their problems, Taylor revealed that she suspects someone is stalking them and sending them messages, when they hadn't given their phone number to anyone. Expaei and the player agreed to investigate it and asked Taylor for their phone. However, they admitted that they threw it away, due to them being creeped out. Expaei and the player went looking for Taylor's phone and found it, they fixed it and Expaei analysed the phone messages and found out it was a message from someone called the "Gem Vampire" and that HE was the monster who escaped Purgatory, but they never knew where he went and that they could only meet him with an invitation, when asked how Expaei knew, he replied that the "Gem Vampire" mentioned him as "That ginger cutie". However, with nothing else to go on, they returned the phone to Taylor, who thanked Expaei and the player for their help and let them return back to the police station, after a nice day's work. The team talked to the king about the ghost glass, only to be met by a horrible answer of "I don't know", they tried to push him for answers but the king blew up in their faces and said that they should find it WITHOUT his help. The team were angry but chose to find out what was going on, they found a poster of the king, calling him a lair and they analysed it, to find out the writing was from Ruby. They questioned her and she told them that the king is a lair about everything and it was no used in questioning him, in case they wanted to keep their head, but she revealed that they should look in the temple underground. The team were confused and wrote a letter to anyone who would be able to help and they waited, after placing it in the forest. After a day, they returned to the spot, to find a necklace and a message saying "I can't help much, but you might need to come to the graveyard, this mystery goes deeper then you think". They quickly went to the graveyard, to find a graveyard with Tyana Lebedev's name on it. At this point, Tyana was fully freaked out, wondering what was going on and wondering way it said "1899 - 1953", after a while, they noticed Tyana wasn't replying, and they turned around to see she was gone and replaced with the homeless man, Old Tom, they asked him where Tyana was and he calmly said "Out dead and cold" and told them to dig, which they did and found a body, with a bag. They opened it and found a message, saying "Don't trust that old man!". Old Tom suddenly laughed and came closer and told them, if they wanted to see Tyana alive, they would need to solve her cold case, before it ever happened! Summary Victim *'Arthur Woodings' (Found implied in the woods of a time-locked Georgian manor) Murder weapon *'Wooden Sign' Killer *'George Doctored' Suspects Ruby_Walks_suspect_complete.png|Ruby Walks George_Doctored_suspect_complete_2.png|George Doctored Aarav_Masters_suspect_complete.png|Aarav Masters Alex_Warmice_suspect_204_complete.png|Alex Warmice Ray_Goodsmith_suspect_complete.png|Ray Goodsmith Quasi Suspects Taylor_Peace_Suspect.png|Taylor Peace King_Alfred_XI_Suspect.png|King Alfred XI Old_Kind_Tom_quasi-suspects.png|Old Tom Killer's Profile *The killer can box. *The killer eats Ice Cream. *The killer is a crystal collector. *The killer wears blue. *The killer has ginger hair. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Time-locked Georgian Manor House (Clue: Faded Letter to the team) *Examine Faded letter to the team (Result: "Aarav told me about you, you have a murder to solve"; New suspect: Ruby Walks) *Speak to Ruby about the murder she talked about in the letter (New crime scene: Woods near Manor house) *Investigate Woods near Manor house (Clues: Victim's body, Broken Lantern, Coded device; Victim Identified: Arthur Woodings; Murder Weapon filed: Wooden sign) *Examine Broken Lantern (Result: Fixed Lantern) *Examine Fingerprints on Lantern (Result: Match; New suspect: George Doctored) *Question George about being on the crime scene. *Examine Coded Device (Result: Uncoded device (Result: Aarav's pictures; New suspect: Aarav Masters) *Ask Aarav about taking pictures with the victim. *Examine Wooden post (Result: Strange creamy substance) *Analyse Strange creamy substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Ice Cream) *Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer can box) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Alex about being in the Georgian 'era' (Available after unlocking chapter 2; Profile Updated: Alex eats Ice cream; New crime scene: Mysterious underground cave) *Investigate Mysterious underground cave (Clues: Weird request letter to the victim, Axe) *Examine Weird Request letter (Result: signature matched) *Question George about his requests to the victim (Profile Updated: George eats ice cream and can box) *Examine Axe (Result: Strange chucks) *Analyse Strange chucks (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a crystal collector; New crime scene: Titled Floor of Manor) *Investigate Titled Floor of Manor (Clues: Bin, Coded lock on chest) *Examine Bin (Result: School books) *Examine School books (Result: Student's name; New suspect: Ray Goodsmith) *Speak to Ray about the victim's lesson (Profile Updated: Ray is a crystal collector and eats ice cream) *Examine coded lock (Result: Victim's wanted poster) *Analyse Victim's wanted poster (12:00:00) *Question Aarav about wanting the victim arrested (Profile Updated: Aarav eats ice cream, can box and is a crystal collector) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cave of Crystals (Clues: Locked journal, Ripped up paper, destroyed Crystal Globe) *Examine locked journal (Result: Notes from Alex; Profile Updated: George is a crystal collector) *Ask Alex about being attacked by the victim (Profile Updated: Alex is a crystal collector) *Examine Ripped up paper (Result: Faded exams) *Examine Faded exams (Result: Failed exam and note) *Question Ray about her theory about the victim failing her due to her being goth (Profile Updated: Ray can box) *Examine destroyed Crystal Globe (Result: Strange powder) *Analyse powder (09:00:00) *Question Ruby about the victim wanting her as a slave (Profile Updated: Ruby eats ice cream, can box and is a crystal collector) *Investigate The "Murder" tree (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Bloody Compass, Death threat) *Examine Bloody compass (Result: Blue Blood) *Analyse Blue Blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has ginger hair) *Examine Death Threats (Result: Wet substance) *Analyse Wet substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Ghost Town (4/6) (No stars) Ghost Town (4/6) *See what's worrying Taylor (Available after unlocking Ghost Town (4/6)) *Investigate Mysterious underground cave (Clue: Taylor's broken phone) *Analyse Taylor's broken phone (09:00:00) *Speak to Taylor about being careful about the gem vampire (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Question the king about what he knows about the ghost glass (Available after unlocking Ghost Town (4/6)) *Investigate Titled Floor of Manor (Clue: Ripped paper) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: The king is a lair poster) *Analyse The king is a lair poster (09:00:00) *Speak to Ruby about the poster (Reward: 1x burger) *Analyse letter for help (Everything above must be done first; 03:00:00) *Investigate The "Murder" tree (Clue: Letter box) *Investigate The "Murder" tree one day later (Clue: Reply and necklace) *Speak to Old Tom about Tyana's disappearance (Reward: War Time clothing) *Examine Tyana's handbag (Clue: Message warning about Old Tom) *Demand to know what Old Tom did to Tyana (Reward: 100 xp) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the body isn't found on the first crime scene. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The City of Crimes Category:Haunted Street